We Can Make This Last
by TransformCobra
Summary: Who said love was easy? And who said which person you'd love would be the right one? Senior Year of McKinley was so crazy. Klaine ending M for future content-UPDATED-New chapter soon. Reviews would be nice.
1. Just One Kiss

**Note: **Hello Hello! Okay.. this is a pilot to an idea I had in mind. I see too much Klaine on here. And there has to be a change up though. Now, my story is mainly Finn based. But I'm going to work on other couples in each chapter. So it's Klaine with another set pairing, I'm yet to think of. Will Sam magically come back so Finn can have his blonde bieber? Who knows? Will Finn possibly ask his friend, Puck for help? Review and tell me what you think you want to happen? And if any other ideas. Please review, or send me message. And sorry for any hiccup grammer/spelling errors. I didn't proof this.

**Pairing: **Finchel, Klaine, Sinn chapter focus

**Disclaimer: **Rated M I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.

* * *

><p>This wasn't happening. Really? It wasn't right? But his lips were actually soft. And he tasted like peppermint. Why had this happen to him? He was all messed up in the head and confused on everything now. Worst thing. He was still seeing Rachel. And had yet to tell her about this kiss and the kiss before. Finn Hudson was kissing up on Blaine Anderson. His step brother, Kurt's boyfriend. Was it wrong? Yes. Was it a good kiss? Yes. Are you gay? I don't know. He thought to himself. Finn pulled off, and stared into those brown eyes. Those triangle eyebrows held high. But the angelic way Blaine's jaw dropped. It was cute almost. And if only.. it was a certain blonde boy. Then he wouldn't have this problem. But that blonde boy had to leave and go back to Tennessee. It killed Finn. And it threw him off. They were just hanging with the guys and soon enough. When Puck wasn't in the room. Sam had his lips on Finn's.<p>

It was your typical guy night. At Puck's place, and Mike and Artie just left to get back home. Finn wasn't due for another hour or so. And Sam was going to walk home. But Puck insisted on letting the guy spend the night. But before even starting the game marathon with the guys. Sam had announced that his family was leaving tomorrow for Tennessee. They couldn't afford being Lima. And the rest of their family was down there. The Evans were bound to find new jobs and get their money back.

"I gotta take a piss. Be back guys" Puck told them, dropping the controller.

Finn rolled his eyes. He knew Puck was barely paying attention the game. Since he felt the vibration of Puck's phone from the other side of the couch. Lauren was probably sexting him. Or something. And it gave Finn a cringing feeling. He really didn't see how Puck found Lauren attractive. But hey, I guess big girls need love too. In his state of mind, Sam had got in Puck's spot and scoot close to Finn. He was to much in thought to notice Sam move. And when he turned his head, he jumped almost.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Sam said with those big lips in a half smile. Finn smiled with him.

"No you're good. Didn't know you moved to the couch." Finn replied. Thinking about anything else to say. "It sucks that you are leaving us. I really like you Sam."

He didn't know that Sam was actually gushing over those last words. How would Finn know? Finn and Sam had their ups and downs. Mainly revolving around Quinn. But they made up. Bros before hos after all. And they bonded over football and video games. Him, Puck, and Sam would have this video game nights most weekends. Mike and Artie perfered World of Warcraft sometimes. Or had plans with Brittany or Tina. And Sam confused on having a summer fling with Mercedes, but they wanted to remain friends. There was the beginning spark but nothing else. Like an off and on spark. Finn could relate. He had that sort of spark with Rachel sometimes. He shook his head when Sam chuckled.

"Thanks man, I'm gonna miss you guys. I've grown way too attached." Sam spoke. "I really like you too Finn"

"I don't think it will be the same without you. Because we had even numbers with you in Glee. And we never got to do another jam session" Finn spoke honestly.

Sam was inching close, and Finn turned his head again to see Sam really close. Like their faces were getting closer. Alittle out of Finn's comfort zone "Uhh Du-" Was all that was about to be said until Sam closed that gap and kissed Finn. Not too roughly, and nothing to soft. It was nice. Finn closed his eyes actually and took in the moment. Wait... stop yourself. You are not gay Finn. Not at all. His eyes widen and he pushed Sam away. He wanted to say something. But Puck came back down. And nothing was said for ten minutes. Until Sam said he had to leave. And so did Finn. He wanted out of Puck's house, and not near Sam at the moment. And that was Finn's first mistake.

Which leds us, to this. Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson kissing. In the empty hall during lunch. Getting drinks. Well Finn was going to get another coke. But he saw Blaine. And throughout the rest of summer, and the first week or two of senior year he could only think of his kiss with Sam. Sam left him hanging on a good kiss. And Finn didn't know what that meant. One kiss doesn't make you fully gay right? No absolutely not. And Finn was being a bad boyfriend and not spending as much time with Rachel. But they made up time the last two days of summer. Still no foreplay though.

Blaine was just there. True he transfered to be closer to Kurt. Which he respected. Blaine was good for Kurt. But they seemed to similar at times. Hey, one thing different. Blaine liked football. He could try out for the team but that would be putting the short guy in target. He and Puck, and Mike could protect him though.

The curly haired boy was stunned by Finn's sudden kiss. Only after like an exchange of hi's. Then two other sentences. And there was no shocker someone was walking the corner to get himself his diet coke.

"Oh sweet baby Gucci." The high pitch voice came in.

At the minute, both boys pulled away. Shock on Blaine's face. And a dumb, scared impression on Finn's. Which Kurt caught as something completely different then what the real scene was.

"Blaine Anderson? You are joking me. My brother? You know he's straight. Trust me, I've tried." You could see the visible tears forming in Kurt's eyes. And it was killing Blaine's heart.

"Kurt no.. It's not like that at all. Please babe" Blaine pleaded. Going to Kurt and touching his shoulder. Only to be shunned. Those glazy blue green eyes hurt and betrayed.

"No.. I saw what I saw, you kissed Finn. Just like you kissed Rachel" Kurt argued.

"I was drunk then Kurt. Please" Blaine said defendly.

The silent shake of Kurt's head was enough for Blaine to start tearing up. "It still counts Blaine. I think we need time alone. You just need to-to.. get the hang of McKinley still. And don't scare Finn anymore."

Finn stood back. Still wide eyed and nervous. He thought Kurt would go the opposite way and bring up the whole crush thing on Finn. For once playing dumb worked for him. And Kurt and Blaine were split up because of him. He was sad of that. Only because he knew how happy Kurt was with Blaine. He noticed the curly haired boy turn and Finn bit his bottom lip.

"Why did you do that? Why would you do that to me and Kurt? You know I love him? What is this about Finn?" Blaine questioned him.

"I-I'm sorry. I just I'm not right in the head. I didn't want you and Kurt to split. I just had to test something" Finn explained the best he could.

"Well, thank you. Now I'm here in McKinley with my ex-boyfriend now. I'm hurt" Seeing those eyes shed a few tears. "What about you and Rachel?"

Finn knitted his brow. He wasn't sure how to deal with Rachel. "Blaine.. just know I'm sorry. And please don't tell anyone." He commanded. And walked off. Leaving the brunette to cry alone.

* * *

><p>It was until a day or two after that in Glee. And Finn was surprised to see that no one knew about this. Of course he had to deal with Kurt crying everynight. Sobbing in the phone to Mercedes and Rachel. And it wasn't like Rachel wasn't upset either. It was well played out. That in others' eyes Blaine kissed Finn. And hell from this Finn was able to get some boobage from Rachel. But nothing more. She said, that it's to help his scarred mind on the past events. With more action going, and his dreams blooming, Finn was thinking maybe he liked both guys and girls. But now in Glee, everyone was talking about it. And they were shunning Blaine. Like the guy was in the corner upset oblviously. There was a part of Finn that hated he brought Kurt and Blaine pain. But he had to figure things out. And he wouldn't go to Puck. That would earn him a smack to the back of his head. And he didn't think Mike or Artie would be down with kissing Finn. And you can't kiss your step brother. That's incest right? Or is it insect?<p>

"Damn Warbler hobbit. Trying to turn everyone gay?" Santana growled, as she looked at her maniqured nails and smiled at Brittany.

"Guys, just because Blaine did a wrong doing. You can't hate on him forever" Kurt said, holding in that moment to just brust in tears. And placing his head on Mercedes' shoulder.

"I didn't even kiss him. Finn kissed me" Blaine said loud enough for Mr. Schuester to hear as he entered the room. The class chuckled.

"Yea, sure curly top. My boy Finn isn't gay" Puck defended. And Finn bumped fists with him, and turned his attention to Schuester.

Schuester was abit set off from the topic but shook it off. Saying that this week was going to be versitility. Stepping out of comfort zones. And singing something that maybe was out of range. Or just a new genre in general for the teens. Finn smiled at this. Thinking up something that could rock the small crowd. But Rachel gripped onto his arm and right away was asking about partnering up. Finn rolled his eyes. He was thinking of rocking out. And possibly dancing. That was definitely out of his comfort zone. Maybe pop. Some Justin Timberlake? Justin Bieber. He smiled to himself. Remembering when Sam did Bieber. Dude really looked like a blonde bieber. It was pretty awesome.

After glee though, Rachel was already talking about ideas for songs and maybe chereography. Still linked arms with the girl, Finn sighed as he got to his car.

"I thought Schuester said no partnering?" Finn questioned.

"Well.. not technically. He just.. Finn, you and I are a great team. And I want to spend more time with you. I don't want to lose you" Rachel said pleading. Those eyes like puppy eyes. Finn smiled weakly.

"You won't lose me. Promise. I love you Rachel. And maybe we can go over our songs with each other. Help each other out. I kind of have an idea for myself already." Finn reassured Rachel. Leaning down and kissing her softly. Before taking her home and going home himself. Flopping on his bed. Thinking of doing a Bieber tribute. But leaning towards Timberlake. He had the slightlest clue. He walked by Kurt's room and creaked the door open a bit.

"I want him back. So bad. And I feel sorry for Finn." He heard. Keeping quiet in the hall. "Haha, no Finn is straight as an arrow Cedes. Remember I tried my luck. Oh god.. no I couldn't imagine." Once the phone was on the side table, Finn walked in.

"Hey Kurt. Cedes on the phone?" Finn asked. The boy nodded softly. "Listen.. I really hope you and Blaine work things out. I know you will. You are like the full guy verison of me and Rachel. You two were meant to be." He said patting Kurt's shoulder. Usually Kurt didn't like being touched. But lately of course because of the break up, Kurt was cuddling, and in a touching mode.

"Thanks Finn. That was actually kind of you to say. I hope so. I'm not stupid am I? For breaking it off?" Kurt asked.

"No. You had every right to be upset. And when you and Blaine finally talk or get the kiss passed your minds. I'm sure things will work out. Promise." And Kurt pulled him in for a tight hug. At least some of Finn's conscience and guilt was gone. Now it was a matter of telling Rachel and everyone the truth. Which he didn't know when. Or how. He was stuck. And he couldn't even get help from Kurt. Why was this hard for him?


	2. Wet Dreams

**Note: **Hello all. Sorry for disappearing. Another chapter, and still Finn view. Maybe alittle ooc. Oh and sorry if the time frame jumps. It just helps with future chapters :D And sorry Klaine lovers. But Kurtofsky bit in this. Review and tell me what you think you want to happen? And if any other ideas. Please review, or send me message. And sorry for any hiccup grammer/spelling errors. I didn't proof this.

**Pairing(s): **Klaine, Kurtofsky, Finchel, Sinn mention.

**Disclaimer: **Rated M I don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy does.

* * *

><p>It was a week later, the glee assignment went well. Finn did My Love by Justin Timberlake. Alittle higher in range for him. And he attempted a dance. That Mike taught him. Only like five steps to follow and yet you can't get the order right? Probably the most memorable performance was Tina's verison of Simple Plan's Perfect. It was something Finn liked. He remembered that song. Also crying because he really didn't know his dad. So he didn't know if he was perfect for his father. Or ever will be? Espeically with his continuous thoughts of Sam. He was having dreams. Like dreams of the kiss he shared with Sam. And an endless series of 'what if's' that followed the scene. What if he didn't freak and leave. What if Puck stayed up another minute or so? If he could say something to Sam. These resulting thoughts made it really hard for him to focus on Rachel. And mostly everyone was over the Blaine kiss thing. But the guys on the hockey team were housing Blaine. The guy was offically a gleek though. He got slushied. And he noticed Kurt help him out. Finn just walked to his class. Figuring things would turn good for the two.<p>

"They will never stop their idiotic antics. At all. But hey, red is always a good color on you." Kurt told Blaine. Dapping off the slush. A cute smile on his lips.

"That's so stupid. Why throw slushies? I don't think I can ever have a slushie again. And I enjoy cherry" Blaine pouted with his chocolate puppy eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt's heart melted. Soothed, and he wanted nothing more but to kiss Blaine. He had control though. He couldn't just fall back into those arms without a fight. He wanted Blaine to fight, to get his heart again. He knew Blaine was probably thinking of something to scoop Kurt up on his feet. Bring him to a meadow of flowers and kiss under the stars. Anything. He finished cleaning Blaine up. And his hand slide down Blaine's shoulder to his chest. But he retreated. Kurt had to get his mind off Blaine. They weren't together. They were in a rough patch. And seeing Blaine, slushied and those eyes. It was a weakness. That and Blaine's incredible voice.

"We should umm.. get to class. See you around?" The slender male's voice tender, backing up and getting his sachel. Walking out, before having a second thought of kissing Blaine.

* * *

><p>One other thing that came to thought with Finn. Was football. He loved it. And the practices were good. Beiste blowing her whistle and throwing commands at everyone and anyone. But something was missing. Or off? Majorly off. And it wasn't the fact that Sam wasn't here. So Finn could fight for his title of quarterback and captain of the McKinley Titans. Maybe it was someone missing? They were finishing up and jogging the track. No, didn't look like someone was missing? It was all in Finn's mind. Finn shrugged and tugging on his clothes after showering and went home. Having to do freaking Math homework. Insert irritated face here. He took his stuff up to his room. And started working on it. Kurt's door open the slightest. But not pecking in. After working on half his problems, Finn needed a break.<p>

Going downstairs and grabbing a bag of chips and a mountain dew. And padding softly up the carpet stairs. But this time, pecking into the small view of Kurt's room. Just to make sure his step brother was doing well. And it seemed like he was doing very well. He made an audible gasp. And the crinkle of the bag probably didn't help. Until he was brought to the hall wall by two strong hands.

"You saw nothing Hudson!" Karofsky told him. Hair slightly messed up. Kurt coming up to back both the boys up. And Kurt's lips were swollen.

He thought Kurt and Blaine were trying to get back together. Then it hit him. Karofsky wasn't at practice. That's what was off. Dave Karofsky skipped to make out with Kurt? Karofsky is gay? How the? But he was dating Santana last. And he did the bully whips with Santana. He didn't understand. Finn just had the most confused look ever.

"Dave. Hands off. Relax." Kurt told the bully who still had a grip on Finn's shirt.

"B-but Kurt, he could tell someone?" Dave sounded nervous and scared.

"He won't. I know for sure Finn won't do that. Not on my account. Right Finn?" Kurt questioned him.

"I-I should go. Thanks for the umm. talk" Dave said with a small laugh at the end. Going into the room and getting his bag. Coming out and heading to the stairs. Out the door.

"Woah! Karofsky is gay?" Finn questioned Kurt. Tilting his head. Why didn't he know this earlier? So he would've just gone to him, and not kiss Blaine? "And you and him were.. were.."

"Making out? Yes. We were. I know I shouldn't have. Well I can. But I just needed to get Blaine off my mind" Kurt answered Finn. "You promise not to tell right? He is not ready to come out. I'm thankful he is in terms with himself."

Finn just shook his head. Promising not to tell anyone. And heading off to his room. Closing the door. Not even touching his math homework. Just taking in what he saw. He wouldn't do that. And Karofsky was lucky to be in terms. Finn was still questioning himself. It wasn't like Finn was asking for more 'experiments' with guys. He just needed someone to talk to. And Kurt was out of the picture. Since he messed things up with him and Blaine anyways. Can't really talk to Sam. First kiss and everything. He could text. But he wouldn't know what to say. But now.. Now Karofsky was a huge opportunity to talk with. He would keep Karofsky's secret, and vise versa for him. Finn would be able to ask Karofsky on how he knew he was gay? And he could just come out and say, I kissed Sam. And Blaine. Okay maybe not Blaine. He didn't want to tell Karofsky that. But he would have to see how it went. So he sent a quick text.

_'Hey Karofsky. Don't worry I won't tell. But could you and I maybe talk?' -Finn_

_'Good. And sorry I didn't know you were there. And I freaked. Sure what's up?' -Fury_

_'Well I was wondering if we can talk in person. Not over text. Maybe sometime this week?' -Finn_

_'Yea sure, I guess. Text me when you want to talk' -Fury_

Well that went alright. Now it was a matter or actually telling Karofsky that he was having these thoughts of Sam. In fact that night, there was another dream of the blonde guy. Where him and Sam were on the same couch again. And Sam just pulled away from the kiss. But Finn yanked on the guy's shirt to bring them into another kiss. And bringing in more passion. Not caring that dream Puck came down and watched them from the step. But then rolled his eyes and went back upstairs.

Or the fact that dream Sam was now under Finn and moaning at their hot make out session. How Finn's tongue brushed against Sam's smoothly. Feeling that hand drift up his shirt. Dream Finn moaned and didn't want it to stop. And the way their hips moved in perfect harmony and ground with each other. Building up the moment. And the heat rushing through Finn. And it was unbearably hot in the room. "Finn.. Finn.." Dream Sam moaned. Finn was close to coming in the dream.

"FINN! GET UP!" Kurt called. Finn rose from bed. Holding in his moan. but gasping as he ruined his sheets.

"God damnit" He cursed to himself and quickly tossed the sheets down and got ready for school.

That was different. And he really didn't want to have a wet dream for guy. But it happened. This was all Finn could think about for the first two classes. And Rachel was in the third. "Finn, don't forget purple pianos we have to sing something" She double checked for the forth time. Finn nodded. "Finn you okay?" She asked. "You seem distant and distracted?"

Finn rubbed his eyes and brought his hand through his short hairs. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Just alittle tired babe" he said. Was it bad that saying babe was weird to him? His eyes were getting heavy and he wanted to sleep more. Just as he was about to doze off, he was nudged in the arm. Seeing a concerned look from Rachel. He just wanted to sleep and not think of anything. Especially not Sam. But that was like the only thing scattered in his brain. Hell during lunch, as he was about to pick up the pizza slice, he saw the blonde's face in the slice. He closed his eyes and pushed aside the food. Earning more concerned looks. Even from Puck. Finn never turned down food. What was going on? He couldn't really be this messed up from one kiss. Right? This carried on until Friday. And thank god. True he was barely sleeping, cause the dreams were getting weirder and stranger. Even hotter. He went through two sets of sheets. Good thing his mom didn't ask why. But Rachel was now on his case.

The girl bounded up to Finn's locker just as Finn was about to head to the locker room. For practice. "Finn, I don't know what's going on. But if there is something wrong, can you please tell me? I'm worried. And I feel distant from you. If we want a stable, working relationship, we have to talk to each other. And be honest. And you aren't eating much, and you're tired. Everyone is worried." Rachel questioned, with pleading eyes.

An unsettled sigh came out. And Finn closed his locker. Lugging his bag. "Just.. I have other things on my mind Rachel. Not just you. Football and Glee. This is our last year, and homework count is high. I can't keep up with this." Plus the fact, he has been having non-stop dreams of a blonde guy. It just wasn't helping. "Maybe we should take a break off. I can't do this." He said without thinking twice about that. Then seeing that hurt look. Those eyes and that quivering lip. Oh crap. "Rach.. I-I am'

"No.. I get it. Completely understandable. I mean with the musical coming up and everything. I get it. It's fine" She said as she backed away and turned before a tear can shed down her cheek. Great, way to go Hudson. Well, it kind of helped. Sure it sucked and hurt to see Rachel like that. But now he could try and think more. And clear his mind. Without her up and questioning him. And it wouldn't be an on-going lie anymore. He just huffed and went to football practice. Finn really wasn't having the best day. And it showed on the field too. Just like a limp pile of bones, getting knocked down. And barely focusing. Even Beiste was questioning Finn. He just wanted to go home and flop on his bed. Nothing more. He didn't even want to shower. Finn just got his bag set and walked to his car. Noticing another set of footsteps. Dave followed him?

"Hey, I noticed you were well..you sucked on the field. You wanna talk now?" Dave asked. And with a shrug of his shoulders. Finn agreed. He needed to say something. everything. It needed to leave his mind. But how would he word this? Finn and Dave drove seperately to Finn's place. Not knowing what to feed Karofsky with. Finn just had the barbeque chips in his room still. Finn closed his door and waited for the click of his lock. Biting his lip.

"Uhh.." This shouldn't be hard. Finn knew that Karofsky was gay. And he could help. But Finn didn't know what to say exactly.


End file.
